Remember
by Ren18
Summary: Tanjirou dapat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Di malam ketika Tanjirou tertidur lelap, sebuah bayangan misterius mendekatinya dan ketika Tanjirou bangun dia sudah tidak berada di dunia tempat dia berasal. #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Disclaimer : Kimetsu no Yaiba Gotouge Koyoharu**

Warning : AU! Fantasy story again.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Kegiatan yang Tanjirou lakukan selama seharian penuh, membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Dia tertidur lelap dengan cepat ketika tubuhnya menyentuh lembut dan empuknya tekstur kasur. Dia tidak lagi menghitung waktu yang berlalu pada malam itu.

Udara dingin berhembus sampai ke dalam kamar Tanjirou. Sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya. Kemudian, Tanjirou membuka matanya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Nezuko berada di kamar lain dari ruangan ini. Begitu pula dengan saudaranya yang lain dan Ibunya.

Gelap.

Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi kamarnya. Dia bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

_"Tanjirou..."_

Suara itu terdengar lagi, mirip suara seorang laki-laki. Akan tetapi, dia tidak mengenali suara yang memanggil namanya. Bayangan hitam menghampiri dirinya, mendekat dan semakin dekat. Matanya terpaku pada sosok bayangan yang mendekatinya. Tanjirou mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langsung sosok bayangan itu. Tidak ada yang dapat dia lihat dari bayangan itu kecuali senyumannya.

Bayangan itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Penglihatannya kabur saat Tanjirou membuka kedua matanya. Dia menggigil, udara dingin bertiup dengan kencang. Tanjirou dapat merasakan salju yang turun dengan perlahan dari atas langit. Dia menggosok kedua tangannya untuk memberikan kehangatan kepada tubuhnya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini hanyalah setelan piyama. Sama sekali tidak cocok bila dikenakan pada musim dingin.

Dia menatap bingung dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Musim dingin?" Gumam Tanjirou.

Matanya menatap sekeliling tempat dia berdiri. Segera dia menyadari hari sudah pagi dan hanya ada salju serta pepohonan tinggi yang ada di hadapannya. Tanjirou dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dia berada di tempat yang tidak dikenalinya. Musimnya pun sudah berganti, padahal Tanjirou masih ingat dia melihat banyaknya pohon yang gugur dengan daun berwarna jingga kemerahan.

Tanjirou bertanya-tanya di mana keluarganya? Apakah dia mengalami _sleepwalking_? Kenapa musim berganti dengan cepat? Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Jika memang sedang bermimpi dia berharap dapat segera bangun dari mimpi aneh ini.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain terus berjalan. Tanjirou berusaha untuk terus melangkahkan kakinya. Salju tidak terlalu tebal membuktikan musim dingin baru saja tiba. 30 menit lamanya dia berjalan, masih tidak tampak pemukiman penduduk atau pun seseorang. Kakinya mulai mati rasa, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena angin dingin terus berhembus. Jika terus seperti ini dapat dipastikan dia akan mati kedinginan.

Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dan dikejutkan dengan anak panah yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Anak panah itu melukai pipi kanannya dan menancap tepat di batang pohon di belakangnya. Darah mengalir dengan perlahan dan Tanjirou dapat merasakan perih pada pipi kanannya. Rasa sakit yang dia alami membuktikan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Dari kejauhan seseorang muncul mendekati dirinya. Dia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, Tanjirou dapat melihat seorang pria dengan panah tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Terlihat bekas luka yang cukup besar membentang dari ujung mulut sampai pipinya. Tanjirou dapat melihatnya, bekas luka itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi wajah tampan dan ekspresi lembut yang ditunjukkan oleh laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut setelah melihat Tanjirou. Dia merasa tenang setelah melihat adanya seseorang di tempat aneh ini. Tanpa sadar senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Laki-laki itu sudah berdiri tepat di depan Tanjirou. Matanya menatap keadaannya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Setelah melihat adanya darah yang mengalir di pipi kanannya. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti pria itu. Mengambil dua langkah mundur, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf kepada Tanjirou.

"Maafkan aku! Panahku pasti sudah melukaimu." Katanya dengan suara lantang.

"Aku baik-baik! Tolong angkat kepala mu." Ucap Tanjirou sedikit panik.

"Syukurlah. Tapi kau tetap harus diobati."

Tanjirou menyeka darah di pipinya dengan tangannya. Terlihat luka goresan di pipinya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Tanjirou.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sabito. Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa namamu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Namaku Kamado Tanjirou. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa aku berada di sini. Yang aku ingat adalah ada yang memanggil namaku. Aku terbangun dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di tempat ini. Aku ingin pulang."

"Kau tersesat? Pakaianmu terlalu tipis, mungkin untuk saat ini ikutlah denganku, Tanjirou."

Tanpa ragu Tanjirou menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Sabito. Menyadari Tanjirou yang kedinginan dan tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Sabito mengangkat Tanjirou di punggungnya dan memberikan jubah luarnya. Pipi Tanjirou yang awalnya pucat kini dipenuhi semburat merah tipis. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir dia digendong seperti ini. Cukup memalukan tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Kakinya sudah membeku dan terlalu lelah untuk dipaksa berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

Satu hal yang Tanjirou dapat pahami adalah ini bukanlah dunia tempatnya berasal. Beberapa pohon menjulang tinggi sampai dia tidak dapat melihat puncak dari pohon itu. Tidak ada satu pun binatang yang berkeliaran, baik serangga, reptil, mamalia seperti rusa, ataupun binatang buas. Padahal ini hutan, tetapi hutan ini seperti hutan yang tidak dihuni oleh makhluk apapun.

"Sabito-san, aku pikir kau membawa panah untuk berburu. Akan tetapi, aku tidak melihat satu pun binatang di hutan ini." Tanjirou mempererat pegangannya pada Sabito. Merasakan ada yang aneh dengan hutan ini.

"Aku tidak berburu, panah ini aku gunakan sebagai perlindungan. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, kau akan aman di sana." Sabito mempercepat langkahnya, nyaris berlari. Udara dingin semakin menusuk kulit mereka tanpa ampun.

Pepohonan sudah semakin berkurang, tampak dari kejauhan Tanjirou dapat melihat kastil yang megah dan indah. Dia juga dapat melihat adanya pemukiman penduduk. Cukup banyak dan dapat dia yakini tempat ini akan ramai pada siang hari.

Sekarang mereka sudah tiba tepat di depan gerbang istana itu. Tanjirou mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya. Gerbang istana itu perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan bagian dalam istana yang tidak terlihat sebelumnya. Para prajurit yang membuka gerbang menundukkan kepalanya saat Sabito berjalan memasuki istana.

Matanya menatap sekeliling dan terkagum dengan keindahan yang terukir pada setiap sisi istana itu. Bahkan Tanjirou dapat melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan di beberapa bagian istana ketika terpapar sinar matahari. Kemewahan seperti ini sangat jarang Tanjirou temui dalam kehidupannya. Semakin ke dalam mereka memasuki istana, Tanjirou dapat melihat beberapa pelayan yang berkeliaran.

Beberapa diantara mereka menghentikan kegiatannya ketika melihat bahwa Sabito tidak pulang sendiri dan membawa seorang anak di punggungnya. Tanjirou menyembunyikan wajahnya pada sisi bahu Sabito. Tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

Tiba-tiba Sabito menghentikan langkahnya dan menurunkan Tanjirou, dia membuka pintu cokelat di hadapannya dan menggenggam tangan Tanjirou. Menariknya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tanjirou aku meminta mu untuk tetap berada di ruangan ini. Beberapa pelayan akan masuk dan memberikan mu pakaian dan makanan. Aku akan kembali, untuk itu tetaplah di sini dan jangan keluar."

Tanjirou menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Sabito tersenyum melihat itu dan pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di kamar mewah itu. Melihat Sabito yang sudah pergi, Tanjirou mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur besar di kamar itu. Sinar matahari sedikit memasuki ruangan melalui jendela besar yang ditutupi oleh gorden yang setengah terbuka. Tanjirou menyandarkan kepalanya pada salah satu tiang pada ranjang. Ingin rasanya dia berbaring dan mengubur dirinya di tumpukan selimut yang terlihat lembut dan hangat itu. Akan tetapi, Tanjirou mengurungkan niatnya. Karena itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan. Berada di tempat asing, diselamatkan oleh seseorang dan dibawa ke istana mewah ini. Semuanya membuat dirinya bingung dan diliputi sedikit rasa takut.

.

.

Tanjirou yang nyaris tertidur dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua orang pelayan wanita dengan wajah yang sangat mirip.

_"Mereka kembar?"_

Dapat dia perhatikan pelayan yang satu membawa nampan berisi makanan di atasnya dan yang satunya lagi membawa pakaian hangat dan sebuah kotak yang Tanjirou pastikan untuk mengobati luka di pipi kanannya.

"Kamado Tanjirou-sama, kami sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda. Silakan ikut kami untuk membersihkan tubuh anda, sebelum bertemu dengan Yang Mulia." Ucap salah satu pelayan berambut hitam.

_"Yang Mulia? Apa itu Sabito-san?" _Tanya Tanjirou dalam hati. Dia sama sekali tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang Sabito, yang dia ketahui hanya namanya saja.

Tanjirou dengan kikuk mengikuti mereka. Di balik pintu salah satu ruangan dekat kamarnya menetap. Terdapat sebuah kamar mandi yang sangat luas. Kumpulan uap hangat mengepul, mengelilingi kamar mandi itu. Salah satu pelayan mendekatinya dan berusaha untuk membuka piyama Tanjirou.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tanjirou panik.

"Tentu saja membantu Kamado-sama untuk membersihkan tubuhnya."

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Bisakah aku meminta kalian untuk membiarkanku sendiri di sini?" Kini wajah Tanjirou dipenuhi semburat merah karena malu.

"Jika itu keinginan Kamado-sama."

Kedua pelayan itu mundur secara perlahan meninggalkan Tanjirou seorang diri. Dia menghela napas lega setelah melalui kejadian aneh tadi. Pakaian piyamanya kini sudah terlepas sepenuhnya. Ujung kakinya menyentuh air hangat yang berada di kolam bak mandi itu. Tanjirou dapat mencium aroma yang segar seperti buah dan bunga dari dalam kolam air panas. Bau yang menyenangkan dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menenggelamkan dirinya di kolam air panas itu.

Setelah Tanjirou merasakan tubuhnya cukup bersih dan hangat. Dia keluar dari kolam itu dan mengenakan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan. Tanjirou tidak ingat atau pun menyadari salah satu pelayan masuk dan menyiapkan pakaian ini untuknya. Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi itu, Tanjirou dikejutkan oleh kedua pelayan yang berdiri diam seolah menunggunya selesai melakukan kegiatannya.

"Apa kalian sedari tadi berdiri menungguku di sini?"

Kedua pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ka-kalian tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Aku hanyalah seorang tamu biasa yang sedang tersesat." Terdengar nada panik yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

"Itu sudah tugas kami untuk melayani anda sepenuhnya." Kata salah satu pelayan.

"Saatnya untuk anda menyantap makanan yang sudah tersedia, setelah itu kami akan mengobati luka gores di pipi kanan anda."

Tanjirou yang menyadari tidak adanya pilihan lain. Akhirnya, mengikuti keinginan kedua pelayan itu. Dia menyantap makanannya dalam keheningan, kedua pelayan itu masih berdiri dekat dengannya. Tanjirou merasa sedikit gugup diperhatikan ketika sedang makan. Meminta mereka untuk duduk pun sudah dia lakukan. Akan tetapi, mereka tidak mengiyakan permintaan itu. Tanjirou bertanya-tanya apa semua pelayan di istana ini sama seperti kedua pelayan itu.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat lain yang cukup jauh dari tempat Tanjirou dirawat. Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan mata biru saphire dan rambut hitam legam yang diikat ekor rendah. Dia mengenakan baju formal berwarna putih dan aksen biru di beberapa bagian. Dia duduk di singgasananya dengan salah satu tangan menopang dagunya. Tatapan matanya kosong dan datar. Tidak ada seorang pun di ruangan itu yang menemaninya. Tatapan mata yang awalnya hanya menatap lurus ke depan, kini dia alihkan kepada seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya.

Sabito berlutut ketika sampai di kaki singgasana. Menunjukkan kehormatan penuh kepada sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

"Yang Mulia, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada anda." Kata Sabito dengan kepala masih tertunduk.

"Sabito berapa kali harus kukatakan tidak perlu terlalu formal."

"Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sulit sekali untuk tiba-tiba mengubahnya." Sabito tersenyum melihat Raja muda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kamado Tanjirou. Dia ada di sini."

Ekspresi datar yang dia tunjukkan kini berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut setelah mendengar nama yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"Tanjirou?"

"Ya. Rambut merah burgundy, mata merah, anting hanafuda, dan bekas luka di dahinya. Dia benar-benar Kamado Tanjirou."

"Dia baik-baik saja..?" Tanya sang Raja muda dengan ekspresi tidak percaya terlukis di wajahnya.

"Selain kedinginan dan luka gores di pipi kanannya. Dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang menyantap makanannya."

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Dimengerti."

Sabito mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menjemput Tanjirou.

.

.

Luka gores di pipinya kini sudah diobati, kedua pelayan itu mengatakan bahwa luka itu tidak akan meninggalkan bekas. Mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan Tanjirou sendiri lagi di kamar besar ini. Salju masih turun meskipun tidak sebanyak tadi pagi. Dia tidak tahu sudah pukul berapa saat ini. Tidak ada penunjuk waktu di ruangan ini. Kamar ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggal oleh satu orang saja. Tempat tidur besar cukup untuk 5 orang, perapian, serta dua buah kursi dan satu meja bundar dekat dengan perapian.

Tanjirou menatap keluar jendela, kamar ini berada di lantai dua istana ini. Dia bisa melihat sungai, taman, dan jalanan di luar istana. Ada taman dengan bunga berwarna merah di sana. Bunga itu tidak asing, Tanjirou pernah melihatnya disalah satu buku pelajarannya.

Salah satu tangannya dia tempelkan pada kaca jendela. Dingin. Itulah yang dia rasakan. Pakaiannya sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding piyama tadi. Kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan rompi cokelat kemerahan serta celana panjang yang anehnya terasa sangat pas dipakai olehnya. Saat Tanjirou sedang menikmati taman di bawahnya. Sabito mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Perhatiannya kini tertuju kepada Sabito yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sabito-san?"

Sabito berjalan mendekat, "Aku senang kau tampak baik-baik saja, Tanjirou. Saat ini Yang Mulia ingin bertemu dengan mu."

Tangan kanan Sabito terulur di depannya. Dia menyambut tangan itu, "Eh? Baiklah. Aku sedikit gugup sebenarnya." Kata Tanjirou, tangan kirinya yang bebas menggaruk pipi kirinya pelan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Tanjirou tersenyum dan menatap mata ungu Sabito. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat sang Raja. Tanjirou tepat berada satu langkah di belakang Sabito. Di luar dugaannya istana ini jauh lebih luas. Singgasana raja berada di lantai teratas. Dia sudah tidak menghitung lagi sudah berapa banyak anak tangga yang dia lewati. Pintu perak menjulang tinggi berada di hadapannya. Sabito mengetuk pelan pintu itu dan membukanya. Tanjirou mengikuti langkah Sabito memasuki ruangan itu.

Dia dapat melihat seseorang duduk di singgasana. Mata biru yang menurut Tanjirou seperti warna lautan sedang menatapnya saat ini. Tanjirou terkejut mengetahui sang Raja masih sangat muda dan sangat tampan, jika diperkirakan usianya baru menginjak kepala dua. Sabito berlutut dengan satu kaki dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tanjirou segera mengikuti tindakan Sabito. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menghadap seorang Raja.

"Yang Mulia, dia sudah ada di sini."

Sang Raja bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Tanjirou. Dia menarik tangan Tanjirou seolah memintanya untuk bangkit. Tangan sang Raja yang berbalut sarung tangan putih memegang pelan kedua pipi Tanjirou. Tatapan mata biru itu terkunci kepada mata merah miliknya.

"Yang Mulia?" Tanya Tanjirou bingung.

"Sabito kau dibebas tugaskan hari ini."

Setelah mendengar perintah itu, Sabito bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Tanjirou bersama dengan sang Raja. Berada di hadapan Raja dengan jarak yang sangat dekat membuat Tanjirou gugup.

_"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Tanjirou... Itu namamu bukan?"

Mendengar namanya yang disebut oleh sang Raja, membuatnya terdiam.

"Ada apa? Kau sedari tadi diam."

"Eh?" Tanjirou tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ma-maafkan saya Yang Mulia, saya hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Giyuu. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku."

Nada perintah itu tidak bisa diabaikan atau pun dibantah olehnya. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada sang Raja. Ekspresi Giyuu melembut melihat senyuman Tanjirou. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini menampilkan senyuman tipis.

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu. Bagaimana kau datang ke tempat ini?"

Tanjirou menceritakan seluruh kisahnya kepada Giyuu. Dimulai dari malam hari saat dia kelelahan dan tertidur lelap, hingga bertemu Sabito dan dibawa ke istana ini.

"Kau mendengar ada yang memanggilmu?"

"Ya, tapi aku sudah tidak mendengarnya lagi." Tangannya mengelus pelan permukaan gelas teh di depannya.

Sekarang mereka berada di kamar Giyuu. Antara ruangan itu dan singgasana hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah pintu besar. Uap teh hangat mengepul dan hilang dalam hitungan detik. Salah seorang pelayan baru saja membawa teh itu kepada mereka. Kamar ini terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan kamar yang sempat dia tempati.

"Yang Muli- Maksudku Giyuu-san, apa kau tahu caranya agar aku bisa kembali ke duniaku?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak mengetahui hal itu. Satu-satunya petunjuk yang kau miliki hanyalah bayangan itu. Jika dia bisa membawamu kemari, maka dia juga bisa membuatmu kembali." Terdengar nada kecewa dari kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Giyuu.

Sepanjang siang hingga menjelang sore mereka mengahabiskan waktu berdua. Tanjirou bercerita tentang kehidupan di dunia asalnya. Mulai dari kegiatan sekolahnya, menjadi anggota salah satu organisasi dan membantu usaha toko roti keluarganya. Giyuu hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap cerita Tanjirou. Terkadang terdengar tawa kecil dari mulutnya ketika mendengar betapa konyolnya kedua teman dekatnya itu.

.

.

Malam telah tiba dan Tanjirou sudah kembali ke kamarnya setelah menikmati makan malam bersama dengan Giyuu. Dia tidak bisa tidur dan melihat ke arah luar jendela lagi. Taman itu adalah yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Bunga merah darahnya terlihat sangat mencolok di kegelapan malam. Hatinya sedikit gelisah ketika memikirkan keadaan keluarganya. Menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan tentu akan memberikan serangan jantung kepada keluarganya. Tanjirou harus bertemu lagi dengan bayangan itu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar ketukan pintu dari arah luar.

"Tanjirou, apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Giyuu-san?" Tanjirou segera membuka pintu kamarnya setelah mendengar Giyuu memanggil namanya.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu waktu tidurmu."

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Katanya dengan senyuman yang dia tunjukkan kepada Giyuu.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi dari istana ini?" Tanya Giyuu.

Tanjirou menatap lurus ke arah Giyuu. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, seolah sedang berpikir.

"Taman, kalau diizinkan aku ingin ke sana."

"Taman? Tentu, aku akan menemanimu." Giyuu menarik tangan Tanjirou dan memegangnya lembut. Menuntunnya pergi menuju taman.

.

.

Selama ini Tanjirou hanya mengamati taman itu dari ketinggian. Kini dia sudah berdiri tepat di depan taman itu. Jauh lebih indah jika dilihat dari dekat itulah yang dia pikirkan. Taman itu sangat luas dengan berbagai jenis tumbuhan di dalamnya. Tanjirou mendekati bunga berwarna merah yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Giyuu-san, seluruh bunga di taman ini, kenapa bisa tetap hidup di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini?"

"Itu karena bunga itu tumbuh dengan bibit spesial." Giyuu mendekati Tanjirou dan memberikan mantel cokelatnya kepada Tanjirou.

Tangannya menggenggam lembut mantel itu. Tanjirou menatap Giyuu yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pakaian formal yang dikenakan tadi pagi sudah tidak ada dan tergantikan oleh kemeja putih polos.

"Apa taman ini sudah ada sejak awal?" Tanya Tanjirou.

"Tidak. Aku membuat taman ini untuk seseorang," Katanya. "Hari semakin dingin, bagaimana kalau kita kembali, Tanjirou?"

"Ya." Mereka melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi taman itu. Perjalanan singkat mereka berakhir ketika Giyuu mengantarkan kembali Tanjirou ke kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Giyuu-san. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku keluar."

"Ya. Selamat malam." Giyuu memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Tanjirou.

Giyuu pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat adanya semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi Tanjirou. Dengan perasaan malu dia segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya pelan.

.

.

.

Tanjirou sudah tidak lagi menghitung berapa banyak waktu yang dia habiskan di tempat ini. Tidak ada satupun petunjuk yang mengarahkannya ke dunia asalnya. Bayangan itu tidak datang lagi, bahkan suara yang memanggil namanya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Istana ini jauh lebih sepi dari yang Tanjirou pikirkan. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan dan prajurit di sekitar istana. Yang terlihat seperti kaum bangsawan di istana ini hanya ada Giyuu dan Sabito. Tanjirou tidak melihat yang lain. Hanya mereka berdua.

Saat ini Tanjirou dan Giyuu sedang menikmati sarapan bersama. Ini sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin untuk mereka berdua. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak dia mengerti tentang Giyuu. Betapa baiknya dia diperlakukan. Sikap Giyuu yang terkadang manis yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tanjirou tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan olehnya saat ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui tentang dunia ini dan juga Giyuu.

Sarapan telah mereka lewati, Giyuu selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menemani Tanjirou mengelilingi istana ini. Meskipun ada beberapa ruangan yang terkunci dan dia tidak diizinkan untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Giyuu mengajak Tanjirou pergi ke danau. Dia mengatakan bahwa danau ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya dan ingin Tanjirou untuk melihatnya. Setelah melihat danau yang jernih dengan beberapa bunga teratai yang mekar. Entah kenapa, Tanjirou dapat mengerti kenapa Giyuu menyukai tempat ini.

Salju menumpuk di sepanjang jalanan. Tanjirou ingin keluar dari istana ini. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai tempat ini. Dia hanya merasa dunia ini bukan tempat di mana dia berasal. Tanjirou dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Selain itu, dia juga ingin mencari informasi lebih mengenai bayangan yang membawanya ke kemari. Akan tetapi, dia tidak diizinkan untuk meninggalkan istana.

Tiba-tiba Tanjirou teringat sesuatu dan segera dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping menghadap Giyuu langsung.

"Giyuu-san! Saat aku menuju istana ini, aku melihat ada sebuah desa. Apa aku boleh pergi ke sana?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Giyuu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir walaupun ekspresi datarnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Giyuu menatap mata Tanjirou langsung, cahaya matahari musim dingin menyinarinya. Keindahan yang jarang Giyuu temukan dalam hidupnya.

"Ya, aku akan meminta Sabito untuk menemanimu." Jawabnya datar.

Matanya semakin berbinar setelah mendengar persetujuannya. "Apa aku bisa meminta Giyuu-san untuk menemaniku? Ah- meskipun kau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa. Sudah diizinkan pergi ke desa saja aku sudah sangat senang."

_"Tanpa sadar aku memintanya menemaniku." _Batin Tanjirou.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu, Tanjirou."

Tanjirou tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu, ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti dirinya.

.

.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Tanjirou pikirkan desa ini cukup ramai. Terlihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain di dekat pohon. Penduduk desa yang melihat sang Raja di desa mereka, menundukkan kepalanya memberikan penghormatan. Seorang anak perempuan yang menyadari kehadiran Giyuu dan Tanjirou. Tersenyum senang dan berlari ke arah Tanjirou.

"Tanjirou-san! Aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu. Orang tuaku mengatakan bahwa Tanjirou-san sedang sakit jadi tidak keluar istana, apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya anak itu dengan tangan memeluk kaki kanan Tanjirou.

"Eh...?" Tanjirou menatap bingung kepada anak di depannya.

"Tanjirou sudah baik-baik saja tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Kata Giyuu.

Anak itu semakin tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal ketika dipanggil oleh Ibunya untuk masuk.

Giyuu mengambil tangan kiri Tanjirou dan menariknya menjauh. Hening menyelimuti suasana mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai Giyuu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Tanjirou.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

"Apa yang kau katakan Giyuu-san? Aku tidak mengerti." Pandangan matanya mengarah ke bawah melihat tumpukan salju di bawahnya.

"Tatap aku Tanjirou." Giyuu menangkup wajah Tanjirou dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat bingung," Katanya dengan suara lirih. "Aku tiba-tiba datang ke dunia ini, bertemu denganmu dan tinggal bersama. Kau merawatku dengan sangat baik, seolah aku bukanlah orang asing bagimu. Ingatanku tidak mungkin salah, aku baru tiba di tempat ini. Akan tetapi, anak perempuan tadi seperti mengenalku dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Giyuu-san. Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" Tanjirou menatap lurus mata Giyuu. Penglihatannya kabur karena air mata yang menumpuk dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Ingatanmu tidak salah Tanjirou, semua yang terjadi merupakan kesalahanku." Giyuu Menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi Tanjirou dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu. Hangat dan manis mengecap indera perasa Giyuu. Tangan Tanjirou memegang lembut pergelangan tangannya. Mereka berciuman tanpa mepedulikan keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berniat untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. Hingga pasokan oksigen yang memaksa keduanya untuk berpisah. Kedua dahi saling menempel, terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Tanjirou. Dia berharap tidak ada penduduk desa yang melihat adegan tadi.

Setelah kejadian tadi siang, Tanjirou tidak berani menatapnya. Giyuu tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lucu Tanjirou. Kemudian dia berpamitan pergi setelah mengantarkan Tanjirou ke kamarnya dan mencium pipinya singkat.

.

.

Malam tiba, Tanjirou yang sudah tertidur mendadak bangun. Dia duduk tegak dan melayangkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Tanjirou tidak tahu sudah pukul berapa sekarang, di luar sangat gelap. Bahkan bulan tidak tampak bersinar malam ini. Dia beranjak ke pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Matanya melihat melalui lubang kunci pintu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, prajurit dan pelayan tidak berkeliaran di lorong ini. Tanjirou membuka pintu dengan pelan dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Terdengar suara dari atas, dia tidak tahu suara apa itu dan Tanjirou tidak mempercayai adanya hantu di istana ini. Dia penasaran, untuk itu Tanjirou berjalan perlahan menuju tangga dan menaiki setiap anak tangga tanpa suara. Istana ini seperti tertidur. Tanjirou cukup beruntung dia tidak terlihat oleh pelayan yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan tempat dia berdiri. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara yang semakin terdengar jelas.

Akhirnya dia tiba di lantai teratas dari istana ini. Sebuah pintu dengan ukiran yang rumit berada di hadapannya. Dia ingat ini adalah salah satu ruangan yang terkunci. Akan tetapi, kini pintu itu terbuka. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah salah satu pelayan lupa untuk mengunci kembali pintunya. Tanjirou menekan gagang pintu ke bawah dan pintu itu membuka tanpa suara.

Akhirnya dia tiba di ruangan yang sangat luas. Ruangan ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya. Hanya saja ruangan ini tampak mati dan dingin. Di tembok seberang tempat tidur ada berbagai pigura foto yang terpajang. Tanjirou menyentuh setiap foto yang ada sampai dia berhenti disalah satu foto yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada pigura foto yang lainnya. Debu tebal hampir menyelimuti seluruh bagian foto. Dia menyingkirkan debu itu dengan tangannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok yang berada di dalam foto itu.

Dia dapat meyakinkan seseorang yang berada di sisi kanan adalah Tomioka Giyuu dan ketika matanya beralih pada sosok di samping Giyuu. Sosok yang tidak asing itu adalah dirinya. Hanya saja dengan balutan pakaian yang berbeda. Tanjirou mundur perlahan dan kakinya tanpa sengaja menendang sebuah kotak dengan ukuran sedang yang menyebabkan seluruh isi dari kotak itu tumpah.

"Siapa kau?" Sebuah suara berkata, dan jantung Tanjirou nyaris berhenti berdetak saking kagetnya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tidak terlihat siapapun di sana.

"Di sini, di atas." Tanjirou mendongak ke atas dan mulutnya terbuka melihat makhluk tembus pandang yang duduk di atas lemari.

Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, baik makhluk tembus pandang itu dan Tanjirou sama-sama terkejut. Tanjirou melihat dirinya dalam wujud tembus pandang.

_"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku sudah mati."_ Batinnya.

Makhluk tembus pandang itu mengenakan kemeja putih polos. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia dikejutkan oleh makhkuk itu ketika turun dan berdiri di hadapannya. Ada sebuah lubang tepat di dada kirinya. Menodai kemeja putih polosnya dengan noda darah yang sudah kering.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau kemari sendiri? Kau mirip sekali dengan ku. Tapi kau bukan aku. Sangat mirip tapi..." Kata-katanya terhenti dan makhluk itu membelalakkan matanya seolah teringat sesuatu. "Apa kau datang setelah melihat adanya bayangan hitam?" Tanyanya.

"Y-ya betul darimana kau tahu hal itu? Sebelum bertemu bayangan hitam itu aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku. Apa itu kau yang memanggilku?"

"Ah, tidak aku tidak memanggilmu. Mana mungkin aku memanggil namaku sendiri. Apa namamu juga Kamado Tanjirou?"

Tanjirou menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau membuatku terkejut, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku melihat seorang manusia."

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Yang terjadi denganku? Oh, apa lubang ini yang kau maksud?" _Tanjirou_ mengernyitkan wajahnya dan menggeleng. "Rasanya sangat menyakitkan sampai aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi." Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Kau harus. Aku mohon kepadamu, kau adalah satu-satunya petunjukku untuk pulang." Suaranya terdengar lebih berat.

"Giyuu, apa kau bertemu dengan dia?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya di hari pertama aku berada di dunia ini."

"Dia memperlakukan mu dengan baik? Dia pasti terkejut saat pertama kali melihatmu."

"Terlampau baik menurutku yang merupakan orang asing."

"Kau bukan orang asing baginya. Jika kau mengerti maksudku." Makhluk itu tersenyum.

Kedua tangan makhluk itu terkepal erat dan dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ini akan menjadi cerita yang tidak menyenangkan. Apa kau tetap ingin mendengarnya?"

"Ya, aku ingin mendengarnya."

_Tanjirou _mulai bercerita.

* * *

**Beberapa**** tahun yang lalu.**

Perang selalu terjadi baik di masa lalu atau pun di masa sekarang. Banyak hal yang mereka perebutkan. Tomioka Giyuu adalah raja dari kerajaan ini. Dia adalah raja yang baik dan bijaksana. Memiliki pasukan yang kuat dan ksatria yang sangat hebat. Kerajaan ini memiliki 9 orang kesatria dengan Tomioka Giyuu sebagai Rajanya. Kejayaannya semakin tersebar luas hampir di seluruh pelosok negeri ini. Di usianya yang ke-19 dia sudah mencetak sejarah.

Langit di musim semi sangat gelap saat itu. Terdengar bunyi guntur dan hujan pun segera turun membasahi bumi. 12 Penyihir yang selama ini tersegel mulai bangkit kembali. Penyihir itu menantang Tomioka Giyuu dan terjadilah perperangan. Banyak desa yang sudah hancur. 6 penyihir pertama mudah dikalahkan, tapi tidak dengan 6 penyihir sisanya. Kesatria yang mengabdi kepada sang Raja, mulai gugur satu persatu. Hingga hanya menyisakan 3 orang kesatria terbaik yang dimiliki olehnya. Shinazugawa, Himejima, dan Sabito.

Masih tersisa 3 penyihir saat itu dan Giyuu berada di puncak keterpurukannya. Saat itu Tomioka Giyuu sudah bertunangan dengan Kamado Tanjirou. Dia adalah sosok dengan hati paling murni dan baik yang pernah ditemui oleh Giyuu. Raja yang berhati dingin itu mulai mencair dan menunjukkan kasih sayang yang besar kepada Tanjirou. Kamado Tanjirou selalu terkurung di dalam kastil dia tidak diizinkan untuk keluar. Giyuu tidak ingin Tanjirou terluka. Beberapa kali Tanjirou menawarkan bantuan kepadanya. Akan tetapi, Giyuu menolaknya dan menganggap bahwa Tanjirou bisa kehilangan nyawanya bila terlibat dalam perang dan itu adalah skenario terburuk yang tidak ingin diterima oleh Giyuu.

Kamado Tanjirou tidak bisa memaksa hal itu lebih lanjut lagi. Perintah sang Raja mutlak. Perang itu terus berlanjut selama 3 musim. Musim dingin menjadi puncak dari perperangan itu. Hanya tersisa sebuah desa yang dekat dengan kerajaan. Tomioka Giyuu berada di ujung tanduk. Kekalahan berada di depan matanya. Malam itu Tanjirou menatap nanar kepada keadaan perang yang sedang berlangsung. Angin dingin berhembus melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Sesaat setelah angin dingin itu berhembus seorang tamu tidak diundang datang.

Dia mengenakan jubah hitam panjang. Mata merah darahnya bersinar, rambut hitam legamnya tergelung rapi di belakang. Tidak ada yang dapat menebak apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Karena suaranya yang berat tetapi dengan penampilan seperti seorang perempuan.

"Saya melihat anda seperti sedang kesulitan, Yang Mulia." Kata penyihir itu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Giyuu.

Para prajurit yang berada di luar mulai memasuki ruangan. Ada sekitar 15 prajurit yang menodongkan senjatanya kepada penyihir itu. Tanjirou merasakan firasat buruk tentang penyihir itu. Dia berdiri tepat di belakang Giyuu memegang erat lengannya.

"Saya datang kemari ingin menawarkan sesuatu. Saya akan memberikan anda kemenangan dan anda memberikan apa yang saya inginkan. Bagaimana apa anda tertarik, Yang Mulia?"

"Kata-katamu sulit dipercaya." Katanya singkat.

"Untuk itu saya akan memberikan kemenangan perang ini kepada anda terlebih dahulu. Lalu, setelah itu anda akan memberikan apa yang saya inginkan. Jika tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, anda bisa mencabut nyawa saya saat itu juga."

"Dan apa yang kau inginkan itu?" Tanya Giyuu penuh curiga.

"Persembahkan kepadaku darah dan jantung dari pemilik sihir yang paling murni dan terkuat yang ada di dunia ini." Katanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Kami tidak memiliki hal seperti itu di tempat ini." Terdengar nada dingin dari suaranya.

"Tidak. Anda memilikinya, saya yang akan mencarinya sendiri. Selama anda memberikan izin. Kerja sama ini bukankah akan menguntungkan anda Yang Mulia?"

Tanjirou memegang erat lengan Giyuu. Perasaannya tidak tenang, detak jantungnya meningkat dengan cepat.

Terdapat jeda hening yang cukup lama. "Baiklah, aku menyetujui persyaratan itu."

Penyihir itu tersenyum senang setelah mendengarnya.

"Gi-Giyuu! Bekerja sama dengannya adalah hal yang tidak baik!" Kata Tanjirou panik.

"Oh, anda adalah tunangan dari Yang Mulia. Senang bertemu dengan anda. Tapi kekasih anda sudah menyetujui hal itu. Sebagai seorang calon permaisuri anda harus mematuhi sang Raja." Kepala dia miringkan dan matanya menatap langsung ke arah Tanjirou.

"Tanjirou, tidak apa-apa. Kau akan aman dan setelah perang ini berakhir aku akan melamarmu dan kau akan berada di sisiku selamanya." Kata Giyuu sambil memegang lembut tangannya dan mencium singkat bibir Tanjirou.

Tanjirou menatap mata Giyuu mencari kesungguhan di dalam matanya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tepat keeseokan harinya, penyihir misterius itu menepati janjinya. Dalam waktu singkat dia membalikkan keadaan perang. Kemenangan diraih oleh Giyuu bersama dengan seluruh pasukannya yang tersisa. Ketiga penyihir itu kalah dan berubah menjadi abu setelah Giyuu berhasil memenggal kepalanya. Penyihir misterius itu memberikan informasi mengenai titik lemah yang dimiliki oleh ketiga penyihir. Itulah bagaimana Giyuu dan yang lainnya berhasil meraih kemenangan mereka.

Matahari sudah terbenam, kemenangan pasukannya segera tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia. Penduduk desa memuja sang Raja dan pasukannya. Giyuu memacu kudanya lebih cepat, ingin bertemu Tanjirou dan memberikan kabar bahagia ini secara langsung. Saat tiba di istananya Giyuu melihat adanya jejak darah di sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan singgasananya. Dia dapat merasakan jantung dan napasnya memburu. Ketika sampai di pintu perak ruangannya. Dia membuka kasar pintu itu.

Ekspresi bahagia ketika Giyuu memenangkan perang tergantikan oleh ekspresi terkejut setelah dia melihat pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya. Tangan penyihir itu menembus dada kiri Tanjirou dan menarik keluar jantungnya. Saat tangan penyihir itu terlepas Tanjirou tumbang menghantam dingin dan kerasnya lantai. Jantung itu diremas dan dimakan secara utuh di depan Giyuu. Darah mengalir tanpa henti membasahi lantai putih ruangan itu.

Giyuu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah penyihir itu. Pedang itu dengan mudah dia hindari.

"Aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Nikmati kejayaanmu ini, Yang Mulia." Terdengar tawa keji bersamaan dengan kepergian penyihir itu.

Pedang kebanggaannya terlepas dari genggaman Giyuu. Dia berjalan gontai ke arah tubuh Tanjirou yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dingin. Tubuh Tanjirou sangat dingin. Giyuu tidak dapat merasakan kehangatannya lagi. Dia memeluk erat tubuh itu. Membasahi pakaian perangnya dengan darah Tanjirou. Bersamaan dengan turunnya salju malam itu, terdengar suara teriakan yang bergema di seluruh istana.

* * *

"Itulah yang terjadi." Katanya lirih.

Air mata lolos begitu saja dan tidak dapat dihentikan oleh Tanjirou.

"Giyuu-san tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, dia hanya ingin kemakmuran dan kebahagiaan untuk semua orang." _Tanjirou _menekuk kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

Tanjirou diam mendengar kata-kata itu. Perutnya mual dan napasnya memburu, ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

"Penjelasan mengenai kenapa kau bisa sampai di dunia ini adalah karena kekuatan sihirku. Sisa-sisa dari sihir milikku yang membuatmu berada di tempat ini. Bayangan hitam yang kau lihat adalah salah satu sihir yang terbebas ketika aku mati. Dia memberikan sisa kekuatan sihirnya untuk membawamu kemari. Tapi sebentar lagi kekuatan sihirku akan habis dan akan membawamu kembali ke dunia asalmu. Kau bisa segera pulang." Matanya menatap langsung mata Tanjirou.

"Apa yang terjadi ketika kekuatan sihirmu habis?"

"Aku juga akan ikut menghilang."

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Giyuu-san?"

"Dia akan tetap berada di sini sampai waktu menjemputnya. Aku menyesal tidak bisa berada di sisinya, tetapi ini juga merupakan kesalahanku, terbunuh oleh penyihir yang seharusnya bisa aku cegah. Mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Senyuman tulus dia tunjukkan tanpa sadar.

Tubuhnya mulai semakin memudar. "Sepertinya waktuku akan segera berakhir. Tanjirou apa kau bisa menyampaikan satu hal kepada Giyuu-san? Mungkin terdengar aneh meminta tolong kepada sosok dirimu dari dunia lain." _Tanjirou _tertawa pelan.

"Tentu, apa itu?" Tangannya menghapus jejak air mata dikedua pipi dan matanya.

"Katakan, bahwa aku mencintainya." Setelah mengatakan itu _Tanjirou _menghilang dengan senyuman mengiringi kepergiannya.

.

.

.

Tanjirou berlari menyusuri lorong dan membuka pintu kamar Giyuu secara kasar. Giyuu yang sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela dikejutkan dengan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Melihat Giyuu yang berdiri di hadapannya membuatnya berlari dan memeluk tubuh Giyuu erat. Sesuatu yang hangat membasahi baju depannya. Giyuu dapat merasakan air mata Tanjirou yang mengalir tanpa henti.

"Dilihat dari keadaanmu, sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuinya," Kata Giyuu. "Aku tidak pernah pantas menerima kebaikanmu, Tanjirou."

Tubuh Tanjirou mulai semakin memudar. Cahaya putih terang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin menahanmu di sini, tapi aku tidak bisa melalukan itu. Aku akan menerima hukuman ini dan aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Giyuu-san." Katanya pelan.

Tanjirou berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Giyuu. Menikmati asin dan manisnya perasaan mereka.

"Giyuu-san, aku mencintaimu." Kata Tanjirou sesaat sebelum tubuhnya menghilang.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Tanjirou."

.

.

.

Tanjirou membuka matanya. Dia berbaring di ranjang besi. Bau obat-obatan memenuhi indera penciumannya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Ibunya yang tertidur dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Menyadari adanya pergerakan, Ibunya membuka matanya dan menangis melihat Tanjirou yang sudah sadar. Para dokter dan suster mulai memasuki ruangan tempat dia dirawat.

Sore harinya Tanjirou duduk di ranjangnya dan menikmati makanan yang Ibunya berikan. Melihatnya yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh keluarganya panik. Mereka mencarinya di seluruh daerah tempat tinggalnya. Ibunya mengatakan dia ditemukan di halaman belakang sekolah yang terbengkalai. Letak sekolah itu cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Dia pingsan dengan luka lecet di tangan dan kakinya. Dikatakan bahwa dia tidak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu.

Tanjirou menggumamkan kata maaf kepada Ibu dan adik-adiknya dan disambut dengan pelukan hangat keluarganya. Dia tidak berbicara apapun tentang Giyuu kepada dokter ataupun kepada keluarganya. Biarkan dia menjaga ingatan itu sepanjang hidupnya.

**End.**

* * *

A/N:

Saya tidak bisa lepas dari genre ini untuk sementara. Jika kalian menonton Fate Heaven's Feel, pasti tidak asing dengan adegan jantung yang diambil secara paksa. Mohon maaf bila tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian. Alurnya kecepatan? Sepertinya iya. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita aneh ini serta yang sudah review, fav, dan follow.


End file.
